


Olympics

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [15]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He doesn't know why he's thinking  about it.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	Olympics

Robin loved to watch the Olympics. It was one of the few things the average person could still shine in, Supes weren't allowed to partake in it. He doesn't know why he's thinking about this sitting on the bench. 

It's a nicish day. Not cold or overly warm. A mediocre average day. Hughie had to get away from the others, he had to be alone for a little while.

They are all bonded together by a shared past, he's there because the world refused to make A-Train pay.


End file.
